The Switch Of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger
by sammy smith
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been at each other since the war ended but now they pay the price and two bodies switch. How will they switch back?
1. The Switch

Everything was still in charms class. Professor Flitwick had his wand pointed at the class and froze everything. In his wake all the students had ducked for cover except two students; Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They were shooting spells at each other after Malfoy shot a sneaky one at her which she just managed to get out of the way in time, then all hell broke lose as Hermione shot one back in anger. Professor Flitwick had never been so upset with his students before in his life and did not know what to do with the situation. Luckily it was at the end of class so he rushed all the other students out and sent a patronus to McGonagall to tell her he was on his way over with Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy.

"Right you two, Follow me now. I will not put up with this behaviour in my class. I am very ashamed of you both."

Malfoy just smirked at Hermione and she stood there with her head in shame. They walked out of the classroom and followed Flitwick.

* * *

"I really don't know what to do about those two Albus. Since they have been back they have been at each others throats more then usual." McGonagall said to Dumbledore's portrait.

"They just need a bit of a lesson on how to get along Minerva."

"What do you have in mind, knowing you it will be something out of the ordinary, even for Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore filled McGonagall in on his plan with her frowning more and more as he went along.

"I just hope you are right Albus."

Flitwick had just walked in with the two students as Dumbledore finished telling her plan to McGonagall.

"What happened this time?"

"They were causing havoc in my classroom, shooting spells everywhere, terrifying the other students! I will not have that in my class!"

"Leave them for me to deal with Flitwick. I think I have a punishment suitable for there behaviour."

"Good, I will leave you to deal with them then McGonagall, I have a class to teach." Flitwick stated as he walked out.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves with your blatant lack of respect, not just for your friends but for your teachers."

"I'm sorry Headmistress, I do not know what came over me." Hermione said as she looked at the floor, she was so ashamed by her actions she did not want to look up and see the disappointment in her Headmistresses face.

"And what of you Mr Malfoy, do you have anything to say about your actions?"

"No, why would I? It's not like I care what happens to a muggle-born witch." He sneered

"Well I must say I am very disappointed in both of your actions, I didn't expect much more from you Mr Malfoy, but from you Miss Granger as Head Girl I expected more."

Hermione didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head in reply.

"You will both be serving a weeks worth of detentions. First one tonight cleaning the charms classroom from floor to ceiling."

"Yes Professor." Hermione said quietly.

"Before you go there is one more thing I would like to discuss one more thing with you both."

They both looked up at her with curiosity of to what she was going to say just in time to see McGonagall swish her wand then everything went dark.

"I hope you are right Albus."

"Have I ever lead you wrong Minerva?"

"No." She sighed and grabbed the potion out of her draw and dribbled a wee bit into each of their mouths.

When they woke up they were in the infirmary.

Hermione sat up and put her head in her hands, she had a booming headache.

Madam Pomfrey came over with a potion for her headache and put it by her bed. She drank it and felt the headache go away instantly.

Both Hermione and Draco were released shortly after that and made it down to the great hall just in time for dinner and went to sit at their house tables.

Both Ron and Harry looked relatively shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" they said looking at her.

"What do you mean, I am in this house after all."

"Fuck off back to your table ferret."

"What are you talking about? I'm Hermione."

"Bull shit you are."

Over at the Slytherin table Malfoy just sat down in between Parkinson and Zabini.

"Hey." He said to them casually.

They didn't answer and just looked at him in shock as to why he sat there.

"What are you doing here, aren't you meant to be sitting over there with all the rest of the Gryffindor dorks." Parkinson said sneering.

"What the hell are you on about Parkinson?" He asked

"Don't play dumb with us Granger, you can't be Slytherin no matter how hard you try."

"What the fuck is in that brain of yours Parkinson?"

"Watch your mouth Granger" Zabini said

"Shut the fuck up Zabini I don't know what the fuck is going on but your getting on my nerves."

"Why don't you fuck off Granger?"

"Why the fuck do you keep calling me Granger?"

"Just fuck off Granger we don't want you here, why you think you can sit here is beyond us."

"Fuck off." He said before storming off.

Just as he walked out the door, Hermione got up and ran off as well. She bumped into Malfoy not watching where she was going and fell over.

She looked up at him and he looked down in shock. They both stared for a few seconds and screamed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Yelled Malfoy, but as he yelled, It wasn't from his body, it came from Grangers body.

The students came running out to see Malfoy on the ground and Hermione standing over him with the most horrible sneer they had ever seen on her face.

Just then Malfoy got up off the ground and Granger grabbed a hold of him and shoved him against the wall with her arm across his throat and her wand at his face.

"What the fuck did you do to me Granger?" He sneered at her in anger

"What, I didn't do this."

"Don't fuck with me Granger." He said then noticed his wand. It wasn't his.

He let go of her and looked at it for a second and Hermione took hers out to defend herself with.

"This isn't my wand, What's going on?" She asked.

Malfoy looked over and said that she had her wand.

"Give me my fucking wand Granger!" He yelled at her.

She looked and saw her wand in Malfoys hand.

"What's going on?"

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. If you can go and serve your detention with Professor Flitwick and the years six and seven of Slytherin and Gryffindor can go back into the hall the the rest of you back to your houses." McGonagall said

Hermione and Malfoy walked up to the charms classroom and Minerva ushered the rest back to their tables.

"As you have all just witnessed there is something 'off' with both Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. And I think I will need to explain to you what is going on."

People started murmuring at the aspect of that trying to figure it all out. McGonagall waited patiently for the murmur to go down.

"OK as I said they are both acting a little strange even for their standard. The reason is this. They have switched bodies. Mr Malfoy is now in the body of Miss Granger and Miss Granger in the body of Mr Malfoy."

There was a stunned silence as everybody took this in.

"As a result of this they will be in there opposite houses until they are back to normal. So Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini I will ask you to watch over Miss Granger to make sure that she is safe while she is there. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley I will ask you to do the same with Mr Malfoy. Do I make myself clear? I do not want any problems while they are in this current situation."

Both houses nodded.

"Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini I will need you to stay behind as well as Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

They all walked out slowly and went to their common rooms.

"OK you four come with me and we will go and grab Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger from in the charms classroom."

Hermione and Draco were quietly tidying When they knocked into each other.

"Watch where your going Granger." He growled.

"You watch what your doing Malfoy." she said back.

They both drew their wands at the same time.

Just then McGonagall walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked as she saw them ready to attack glaring at each other.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy please sit down so I can talk. Both of you at separate desks."

They sat down quietly, still glaring at each other as they went.

"Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini, you go sit down with Miss Granger and If you Mr Potter and Mr Weasley sit with Mr Weasley."

They both just sat down looking very upset with the circumstances.

"Now Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger if you would like to listen quietly I would like to explain something to you both. It seems that you have switched bodies so what has happened is that Miss Granger, you are in Mr Malfoys body and Mr Malfoy you are in Miss Grangers body."

"What! You have got to be joking!" Yelled Malfoy.

"Unfortunately I am not. So until you are back to normal you Mr Malfoy will be living in the Gryffindor common room with My Potter and Mr Weasley. And you Miss Granger will be living in the Slytherin common room with Mr Zabini and Miss Parkinson for protection."

"But Professor this is outrageous. How did this even happen?"

"The point Miss Granger is that it happened so until you are back to normal you will keep up pretences in the other house."

They just both nodded.

"Now all of you make your way to your common rooms."

They all walked out in silence.


	2. First Night

Parkinson and Blaise made it to Slytherin common rooms in no time at all.

"You need to keep up pretences while you are here Granger but if you follow us you should be fine." Parkinson said

"Well how am I meant to know how you Slytherins act as a whole? It's not exactly my cup of tea."

"Just act to them how Draco does to you, that would make them think twice about questioning you."

They walked into the common room in silence and sat down at the sofa and arm chairs in front of the fire.

"Here comes Nott, now is your chance to practice. Just speak to him how you usually would anyone else from this house." Zabini said quietly

"Well if it isn't Malfoy." Sneered Nott

"what's got you in a foul mood tonight Nott? Sick of being treated like the inbred scum you are?" said Hermione

"Well you have a feisty tongue one you tonight. Didn't know you had it in you."

"There is a lot you don't know about me Nott. If you keep at where you are going I'll Hex you into next week to the point you won't be able to eat for a month. So keep pushing and that is where you will end up."

"Hell now, I don't think you have the guts."

"You try me Nott and that is where you will end up."

Nott was about to say something when Hermione pulled out Draco's wand at him.

"I would think very carefully before you speak next." Hermione cautioned, trying to pull off Malfoys sneer.

"Bite me." Theo said

Hermione lost her temper at the Slytherin then and cast a very powerful stinging hex at him and straight after that a tickle hex.

"I would think very carefully before crossing me again Nott, you try that one more time and I will do worse then that."

"Wow, Now that was impressive coming from you Granger." Said Zambini with a smile.

"Well I guess I can pull it off then." Said Hermione with a smile.

Everyone was looking at the attack at Nott.

"Someone take this piece of scum to the infirmary now before someone else is next." Hermione said in her best Draco impression.

Fitzpatrick ran up to him and quickly levitated him out of the common room before they had a chance to do anything else.

Snape watched from his portrait in amusement.

"Well, isn't that a fine end to the night." he said

"Have you heard of the situation then?" asked Zambini

"Yes I have heard of it." He said in distaste. "I was after all there when it was explained."

Hermione got up.

"Well I am going to go to bed, not much else to do till morning now is there? I've had my fun for tonight."

Blaise Zambini got up and walked her towards the dorm to show her to her room with trying not to be to obvious.

"Well I never thought I would see that from you"

"Well as you said I need to keep up pretences and why not get a few of these idiots while I'm here, It will at least hive me something to do while I wait till I'm myself again."

"All I can say is I don't want on your bad side. See you tomorrow Granger." He said before walking down to go talk to Pansy a bit more before hitting the hay.

* * *

Harry and Ron had just walked Malfoy up to the common room but before bringing him in dragged him to the side.

"You need to watch what you do around here Malfoy. You can not start walking around here like you own the place. This isn't your place to show who's boss and intimidate them, they are not your croonies." Harry said

"I realize all that Potter so it is not too much for that pea sized brain of yours to understand then I am going straight to my dorm and keeping away from all you losers. The sooner this is over with the better." He said with a very Malfoy snark on her face.

"And cut that out. Hermione doesn't snare like you do, you slimey ferret." Ron said, losing his temper a bit.

"Is this better then Weasley." He said trying to put on the most sickeningly sweet look on his face that it made him want to vomit even trying to pretend to be so sweet.

"That's just creepy Malfoy, even for Hermione's standard. Lets get this over with."

Ron and Harry led her to her head girl room. They quickly said the password and he stormed in there and slammed the door shut behind him. He was pleased to finally be by himself and to get away from all the drama of the day. He looked around her private courters and snarled at how nice and bright it looked, this definitely was not him and he was not going to be enjoying himself any time soon.

* * *

Ron and Harry walked into their common room and sat down in front of the fire. What a day, probably the worst day they had had in a long time. First all the bickering between Hermione and the disgusting ferret but now he had to sleep in her dorm room pretending to be her. They did not like the fact that they had to be nice, let alone make sure he was safe during the time that he was up there as well and make sure nothing happened that could make things a lot worse.

"Hey" Ginny said and sat down beside Harry on the couch.

"Hey" was all Harry could muster.

"What was all that about today with McGonagall that was so important that I could not stay and hear." she asked in a playful voice.

"It was about Hermione." Harry said quietly.

"And the ferret." Ron said in a huff.

"What happened? Is hermione alright?"

"If you mean alright that she is currently in the Slytherin common room with all the snakes."

"What is that meant to mean? I just dropped by her common room and she seemed OK to me. She was acting a bit strange but overal she was ok."

"Ginny, that wasn't Hermione. Draco and Hermione have switched bodies."

"Yeah and we are having to protect the git while he is here as well."

"How did all that happen?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"We don't know, all we know is it happened and we don't know how to correct it." Harry said sadly.

"What so we just have to sit here and wait?" Asked Ginny

"Yup, nothing else we can do."

Ginny was not pleased by this. She didn't want to pretend to be nice to him after all the trouble he had put them all through. This was not exactly the best thing to happen.

"Does McGonagall know how this has happened?" She asked hopefully

"Not that we know of, just that she know's it has happened."

They were stuck in that situation and there was nothing they could do about it.

Ginny decided to just head to bed and try and think of something in the morning, all of this was giving a headache and she could not think when she was that upset about anything.

* * *

Draco was thinking how he could get out of this mess. He did not want to be sitting in here for however long it was going to be and he certainly did not want to have to walk with scarhead and the weasel. It was bad enough that the weaslette came and said hi earlier. He was not good at putting up such a kind pretext and was glad when she had gone. He sat on the couch thinking about the whole situation and how he could turn such a horrible situation into something good before he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you are all liking this so far. This is my first time doing one of these so any feedback would be appreciated on what you all think. And with who can guess what might happen when they have to go to class the next day and see other for the first time properly in each other's body**


	3. Bickering

Hermione woke up the next morning confused as to where she was. Why was she not in her common room, Who was that snoring across the room? Why was she in s room full of boys? It took her a few minutes to realise where she was and as soon as she did she put her head in her hands and groaned.

Blaise sat up as he heard her.

"What's wrong Granger? Sick of being in a boys body already?"

That bought the reality of the situation home She really was not imagining all this. It really was happening and she had to deal with it and pull through. She was really hoping it was just a dream.

She looked across the room and saw Nott snoring loudly on the bed.

"I see he is back already. They didn't hold him long."

"Yeah he got back after a few hours of being in there. Still had the effects of looking like an ugly git thou, nothing will change that."

Hermione had to laugh at that. She almost couldn't help herself.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. I hope you have decent stalls in here." she said with a questioning look on Draco's face.

It was Blaise's turn to laugh.

"They are fine but I would take that look off your face, it's not exactly befitting for a Malfoy."

She just smiled and walked into the bathroom. She was surprised by how tidy it was, this was something she had never expected, being a lot of boys that is.

She stripped down and got in the shower. As she washed and got ready to get out, she was surprised when she saw how muscled and toned he was. She thought it was obvious that he took care of himself but did not expect to see that.

She finished washing up and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. When she walked back into her room she was surprised to see Nott awake and looking slightly annoyed.

"What's got you so upset Nott? Not your usual there now is it." she sneered in his direction

"Next time you do that again Granger. I will make you pay for that." He scolded walked up to her menacingly.

"I thought you would have realised after that attempt, Nott, that you can not beat me in this, I will always be able to beat you and the more you try, the nastier it will get in retaliation, so if I was you, I would quit will your behind and not try to out do a Malfoy."

"I wouldn't try and outdo a Malfoy, But you are not a Malfoy, your just a jumped up mudblood with nothing to her name." Nott spat.

She lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You say that one more time and you will pay and it will be a lot worse then last time." She sneered.

He backed off a bit.

"You will pay for that Granger."

"Yeah? Try me Nott and I will make sure you are out for a week."

Nott looked down realising not to push her much further as she does carry out her threats as he found out last night.

He walked out of the dorm room and headed for the great hall for breakfast.

"What's got Nott in such a foul mood now?" Pansy asked as she waltzed in and gave Braise a big hug.

"Hermione just did a number on Nott again." Blaise said with a grin.

"Nice going Granger. Even Malfoy is known to go softer on his friends sometimes. You would have made a very good Slytherin if you got sorted here." Pansy said.

"Alright well if you two are finished, how about we go down to breakfast?" She asked before walking out.

* * *

Malfoy sat up and looked around then remembered what had happened. He walked around his private courters before deciding to go for a shower. He did not take not till he got out and went back into the common room where he saw Potter, Weasley and the Weaslette sitting there waiting to escort him to breakfast.

"How the hell she even got this hair looking even half decent I will never know." He sneered.

"I'll do it." Ginny said, rolling her eyes as she jumped up and went behind him and started sorting out her hair.

"Well I'm not surprised you can do it Weaslette when you manage to do your own to a decent standard." He mumbled.

She paused what she was doing for a second. "Do you want my help or not?" She asked.

When he did not say anything she continued sorting out her hair.

Once Ginny finished Malfoy started walking off.

"Not even a thank you then? If your going to be that ungrateful you can do it yourself next time."

"Malfoys don't say thanks" He sneered.

"Maybe not, but right now you have to play the part of Hermione so you better start acting the part unless you want everyone to find out and there being a fight on your hands. You against Gryffindor house."

"Fine, I'll play your stupid games but once I'm back in my own house, I will get you for this." He snarled

"I wouldn't expect anything more from you Malfoy." Potter said.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, I'm going for breakfast." Malfoy said and stormed out, followed by Potter and the Weasels.

When they got down to the first floor they saw Theo Nott storming past them muttering about mudbloods sticking their noses in where they don't belong.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Malfoy stopped in surprise at hearing that. Then almost right behind Theo they saw Blaise, Pansy and Hermione walking out of the dungeons.

"What the fuck is going on?" Malfoy asked Zabini and Parkinson.

"I have no idea what you mean." Said Parkinson.

"Don't piss me off and tell me exactly what's going on. First Nott past looking like he was ready to kill and you walking around with such smug looks. I expect that from you two but not from little goody-two-shoes Granger there." Malfoy said.

Zabini just smirked. "Granger would have made an excellent Slytherin, one that puts you to shame too Malfoy. She definitely made the rest of the Slytherins be more careful around her. And Theo was used as an example."

"Now that is something I would have loved to see." Smirked Malfoy.

"You have a lot more to live up to when you get back Draco." Pansy stated before continuing to the great hall for breakfast.

They all went and sat down in their house groups and Ginny started talking non stop, making everyone just zone out and eat their food. Harry and Ron could not help looking over to the Slytherin table to see how relaxed everyone looked including Hermione in Malfoys body chatting to Parkinson and Zabini as if she had been friends with them her whole life.

Breakfast seemed to finish to quickly for Harry and Ron as they saw Hermione get up with both Blaise and Pansy to go to their next class. They followed suit just after them.

By the time they got to Potions Blaise and Hermione were already sitting at there the Slytherin table where Zabini and Malfoy usually sit. Harry and Ron hated not being able to sit with their friend and being stuck sitting with Malfoy for potions. They sat there listening to Slughorn about making the Wit-Sharpening Potion. They went to the supply cupboard to get their potion ingredients.

Malfoy banged into Granger on the way past.

"Watch where your going Malfoy." She said quietly to him.

"You need to watch yourself Granger." Malfoy sneered.

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Potter pulled Malfoy back not wanting everyone to realise what was going on. He knew the uproar it would cause if they did.

But Malfoy was not going to have that he pulled out Granger's wand and pointed it straight at her.

"Fight like a man you think you are."

"I wouldn't waste my breath on someone like you." She sneered before walking off.

She walked and sat back down with her ingredients before he could say anything else.

Zabini looked at her in disbelief.

"Why did you pass that up, Malfoy would have taken up that challenge. Don't make yourself look weak. You won't last long if that gets around." He said.

Everyone started on their potions and handed them up to Slughorn once they finished.

Class finished and they walked out for their next lesson.

* * *

Malfoy walked past Hermione quite quickly.

"You can't back away that easily. I'll get you later." He sneered.

They had charms next and she knew he would keep to his word.

They went into charms and Professor Flitwick had not arrived in class yet. Malfoy saw this as the perfect oportunity to catch her off guard. He shot a spell just above her head.

"Well now Granger, that isn't a very Gryffindor thing to do now is it?" She sneered before pulling out his wand as well.

She shot a small stinging spell right at his wand arm. He dropped her wand before being able to do anything else.

Flitwick arrived just then and started the lesson. He ws not surprised to feel all the tension in the class. It was expected when you had both Hermione and Malfoy in the same class.

It was not long before all their morning classes were finished and they were back in the great hall for lunch.

What happened next was not what they expected.


	4. Confrontation

The rest of the day went smoothly and both Hermione and Draco went to their dorms.

"Hey Pansy, what is it with Draco anyway, why is he always so sour?"

"Its the way he was bought up. It wasn't just because he got given everything he wanted and that if something went wrong that his father would come and chance what was going on to please him. That is just what most people see, but what people don't see is the trauma he went through as a child. It was one of the worst thing's that could have happened to him and it made him an angry child."

"What was so bad?"

"When he was quite young. He started lusting over this girl, head over heals in love with her, but what he did not know was how her parents would act when they found out. They saw him with her and when they told him to go but they didn't want to be separated, her father started beating Draco until his father came along. The only way he could stop them was to knock her father out. After Draco woke up and remembered what had happened, he was in shock and he taught himself to not let himself get hurt again was to lash out at them and not show his feelings. He had never been the same since then."

Hermione was silent for what felt like forever but it was only a few minutes. When it finally sank in what had happened to him, she finally understood.

"How could someone do that to him?"

"I don't know. They just didn't like anyone being near their little girl not matter who it was."

Hermione was not going to see Malfoy as the same person again after that. She wanted to help him get over all this, but until she was back to herself.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the common room with Harry and Ron by the fire.

"I wonder when everything will be going back to normal" Ron says with a sigh.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to be able to be back in the comfort of my common room anyway. So the sooner the better I say then at least I won't have to deal with you any more Weasel." Draco sneers.

"What is up with you anyway? Your going to be caught if you keep that up, no one will believe you are Hermione."

"I don't really care, it would give me a good opportunity for target practice then wouldn't it?"

"Malfoy just shut up before you get caught."

"Fuck off Weasley you don't tell me what to do." He sneered before walking out to go to his own room.

He said the password and walked in. A few minutes later Ginny came bursting in.

"What on earth Draco, your meant to be acting like Hermione, not trying to get yourself busted. Do you want to end up in the infirmary?" She scolded.

"Better there then stuck here with you and the rest of your Gryffindorks." He sneered.

"Well if you keep acting this way you will as someone will attack, but as long as they think you are Hermione then they wouldn't even think about it. While you pretend to be Hermione you are safe, but when you start acting like yourself, you won't be. No one will tollerate you being here."

"So? Why would I care, the sooner I get back to my body the better."

Ginny decided to leave him to his sulking and went to look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stand it any more. He wanted to be back with his friends, with the ones that understood him, he didn't know when that would be but he hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Hermione was just about to go to bed when someone stood in front of her and refused to let her move. Blaise and Pansy had already headed to bed so she was by herself and felt cornered.

"Where do you think your going Malfoy?"

"Where do you think I'm going? Away from the likes of you."

"Well I don't think your going anywhere."

"And who's going to stop me, you?"

Blaise woke up hearing noise coming down from the common room. He walked down the stairs just in time to see Hermione shoot a spell off at the boys surrounding her. He quickly over to her and pulled out his wand as well.

"What are you doing here Zabini?"

"Thought you might need some help."

"I can handle this myself."

The leader of the group of boys Baddock starting stepping towards her.

"You come any closer and you live to regret it."

"Oh Yeah? What are you going to do Malfoy?"

"You come any closer and you will find out first hand."

"You don't have the guts, your nothing now Malfoy, just a shadow of your former days."

"Then what does that make you? A pathetic little worm. You will never be anywhere close to my family on the ranks of pureblood."

Baddock loses his call and goes to punch Hermione but before he knows what's coming to him, Zabini hexs him from behind and he falls straight on his face, unconscious.

"Do either of you want to try too?" He asks Baddocks sidekicks.

They quickly walk away and out of the room. Hermione starts walking up to her room with Zabini following her.

"What will we do about Baddock?" She asks.

"He wont be able to do anything, anyway before you know it you will be yourself again and Malfoy will handle him when he comes up like that again."

She lies on her bed and tries to fall asleep after what happened, she didn't think she would be able to so started reading instead.

Next thing she know's it's morning and she decides to go up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

She ran up to the portrait of her private common room and knocked on the door loudly. When she heard no sound coming from inside her said the password and walked right in and looked for Malfoy and saw him straight away.

"Malfoy!" she yelled.

He woke with a start and was shocked to see himself standing there for a second.

"What the fuck do you want Granger? Unless you forgot this is my common room for now and until you get it back I don't want any unsurprising visitors."

"We have a bit of a problem." She said

"Go bother someone who cares." He said then rolled over to get some more sleep.

"It concerns you Malfoy."

"And how do you think your petty problems concern me Granger."

"Baddock tried to attack me last night with two of his croonies wanting to take over being top in Slytherin house. Zabini snuck up behind and shot him in the back, which if he didn't your body would be in the infirmary right about now."

"That sneaky little maggot. He won't get away with it, no one takes over while I'm in school."

"I hope you have a plan for when you get back there Malfoy."

"I'll get him for it. Malfoys always have a plan for revenge."

* * *

 **AN: What do you think will happen next? Any guesses? Will post up next chapter soon :)**


	5. Sudden Change

Hermione ran down to the great hall just as Parkinson and Zabini was heading in to have breakfast.

"Where the hell has you been?" Pansy growled in frustration.

"I ran up to see Malfoy."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"I let him know about the attack from last night."

"What attack?" Pansy asked, glaring at Hermione for not telling her.

"Baddock and his friends jumped me last night, wanting to try and become top snake. Zabini came down and helped me out before I got attacked."

"Thank Salazar nothing happened."

Malfoy came down with Harry and Ron just then.

"We need to talk later when you have time Malfoy." Hermione said.

Malfoy nodded. "Meet me in the common room at lunch. I will get Kreacher to bring up some lunch."

They just walked into the great hall and Hermione stopped for a second.

"Don't forget it is important."

Malfoy just nodded before walking off to sit at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

McGonagall saw them talking in a friendly manner and was surprised.

"Horace, when you have Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy for potions today I want you to tell them to come to my office straight after classes."

"Yes."

"And I want you to be there and bring the potion." She said a little more quieter.

She has seen they can work together.

"But if something goes wrong they can wait another day. I want to know they can at least get along, even for a few minutes is good enough."

The day seemed to fly by and lunch came along very quickly.

Hermione met up with Blaise and Pansy and they all went up to her private common room.

She said the password and they all went in.

"So do you have a plan Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Not so much as a plan but a way through it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

Hermione didn't say anything so he saw that as an opportunity to keep going.

"Just keep your head down while you are there Granger, and I will sort him out when I return, we don't know how long it will be till everything is back to normal. Blaise and Pansy can you keep close to her and make sure nothing else happens till then."

"Of course we can do that for you Draco."

"Good, make sure nothing happens. I want my body back in one piece."

"Don't worry Malfoy everything will be fine." Hermione said.

"Good, now how about someone tell me what happened the other day with Theo."

"Theo said that Granger wouldn't be able to last as she wouldn't be able to pass as you." Pansy said

"And?"

"He said to try him so I Hexed him and sent him to the infirmary."

Draco looked surprised. "Now that is not what I expected from you Granger."

"Well He pushed me after telling him to back off. So I called him inbred scum and if he did not back off I was going to hex him into next week, he kept on pushing so I shot him with a stinging hex and shot a tickling hex at him as well. He tried to challenge me again the next morning so I threatened to put him right back in there."

Draco just sat there in surprise. "Well I didn't think you had it in you Granger. You would have made a decent Slytherin."

The bell rang for the end of lunch for the next class. Hermione, Pansy and Blaise walked out to get there in time.

 _Well she can be feisty, I could get used to that._ He thought. _What are you thinking? It's Granger we are talking about._

He walked out of the door for class.

* * *

He got to his potions class just as Slughorn started the lesson.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger." Slughorn said

"Sorry sir." He grumbled before taking his seat by Potter and Weasley

"what's up with you?" Harry asked

"Well nice to see your the first person she runs to with a problem." He sneered sarcastically.

"Has something happened to Hermione? And why didn't she come tell us why you?" Ron quickly asked.

"Because Weasel, this doesn't concern you, she told me as it directly involves me."

"What does?" Harry asked

"Baddock attacked her wanting to take over being in charge of Slytherin House."

"So, how much trouble is she in?"

"If she doesn't keep up appearances? A lot of trouble. He could put her in the infirmary for weeks."

"Well what are you going to do about it? Let it happen?"

"I have Pansy and Blaise looking after her for the rest of her stay. One of them will be with her at all times, and I have made it very clear not to let her out of their sight again."

"How do you know they will stick to it."

"They will do as I say. They do as I say without asking questions. They won't start now."

He did not know why he cares so much about her but he does and now he knows h can not let anything happen to her.

"Every pack up and get to your next class. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy can I speak to you for a minute before you go please." Slughorn asked.

"I'll wait for you outside Granger." Zabini said quietly to her.

Hermione and Draco walked up to Slughorn as everybody filed out.

"I just wanted to pass on a quick message to you from Professor McGonagall." He said

They just stood there waiting for him to continue.

"She would like to see you both at the end of class today."

"Any ideas why?" Hermione asked.

"No, just that you both have to go there straight after classes finish."

Draco just nodded and they both headed to the door.

"What was that about?" asked Blaise.

"McGonagall wants to see us after last period." Hermione said

"I hope all this will be over soon." Malfoy said

"Yeah the sooner we are back into the right houses the better."

Hermione looked over at Draco out of the corner of her eye. She had started to understand him a lot more since having to pretend to be him and it made her understand him a lot better as a person and she was starting to feel sorry for him.

* * *

Just as charms class finished Hermione and Draco looked at each other and nodded.

They waited for everyone to file out and leave. They slowly got up and started walking towards the door to head towards McGonagall's office both as nervous as each other.

They walked into her office and was surprised to see Slughorn waiting with McGonagall.

"You asked to see us Professor?"

"Yes, I have not failed to notice that something has been going on between the two of you that is not normal. Is there anything you would like to discuss with me?"

"No." Draco said snidely.

"Well in that case you may both go."

They looked at each other quite confused what this was all about but as they stood up to leave McGonagall swished her wand and they fell asleep on the chairs.

"Have you got the potion Horace?" Minerva asked politely.

"Here you are Minerva." He said as he pulled the small bottle out of his robes.

McGonagall carefully poured a small amount into both of their mouths.

"Is that all that needs to happen?" She asked.

"Yes I think so." Horace said uncertainly

McGonagall called Madame Pomfrey to help her take them to the infirmary.

It didn't take long for Hermione to wake up in the infirmary and she sat up and put her head in her hands.

"What the fuck is going on?" She said

"Miss Granger! I expect better language from you." Madame Pomfrey said looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. She stopped half way through the motion and moved her hand forward to look at her hair. It was her hair, his thick brown locks that she loves. She was herself again and she couldn't be more thrilled. She got out of bed in time to see Draco sit up in his bed as well. He stared at her in astonishment. He saw her in a completely new light.

"Granger, I see your back as yourself." he said

"So are you." she said with a slight smile.

"Well I'm going to go, it's late and I want to sleep." She said quietly and walked off to her common room as quickly as she could.

Draco watched her go and couldn't help but think how great she looked before getting up and waking down to the dungeons.

* * *

Pansy and Blaise were waiting in the common room by the time he got there.

"Where have you been Granger?" Pansy said in frustration.

"It's not Granger, I'm back to being myself and I must say I am pleased to be back he said.

"How did she hold up being in Slytherin for those few days?" he asked.

"She put you to shame Malfoy. You need to live up a lot more thanks to her." Zabini smirked.

"Well should I start with you then?" He asked.

Zabini quickly backed away before he could do anything.

"I didn't mean me mate."

"Well get that smirk off your face before I hex it off."

"OK calm down mate, was just kidding around."

"So what are you going to do about the situation with Maddock?" Pansy asked.

"He will just have to wait and see. But he is not going to get away with acting how he did that's for sure. No one puts down the Malfoy name and gets away with it." He said with a smirk on his face.

Just then Baddock saw him and started towards him.

"How about we finish off what we started with last night Malfoy." He sneered

"So you really think you can take on a Malfoy and win?" He said as he stood up.

"I think I can beat you hands down."

"Well how about we go for it right now."

Baddock threw a punch at Draco that missed him by inches. Before Baddock knew what was going on Draco had picked him up and threw him against the table.

* * *

 **AN: I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Feel free to review and tell me what you think is going to happen.**


	6. The talk

Before Baddock knew what was going on, Malfoy had him held up against the wall, blood all over his face and all over the

broken table.

"Before you try anything again, maybe you should think of this. You think of doing anything like this again and you will

regret it."

Baddock just nodded, fear in his eyes. He dropped Baddock on the ground and before he had a chance to get up and run, kicked

him square in the face.

He waited till everybody had gone then dragged him out of the common room and dragged him to dump him outside the infirmary.

He cast a disillusion charm and started to walk back to the dungeons. His thoughts went to Hermione all of a sudden. After

being her for a few days, he could not help but think about her and did not know why but he did not like it. It was Granger

he's thinking about, the muggle-born Gryffindor. He hated thinking about her and wish he didn't.

 _But look at her eyes. They are so soft and warm_. He thought. _Stop thinking about her, she is a muggle born and you and a_

 _pure blood_ he reasoned with himself.

He stopped at the staircase and looked up towards her private common not sure of what to do.

* * *

Hermione got back up to her common room and sat in silence. She had gotten so used to the noise from the Slytherin common room that she actually missed it and missed having the conversations she did with Pansy and Blaise. She was pleased to get more insight to why Draco acted how he did and from that she knew there was a nice and sensitive guy still there somewhere and she wanted to bring him out and get him to his full potential, not just the mask he hid behind. She sat there for a while thinking about her experience in the Slytherin common room and how to go about the whole situation of getting Draco to open up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Who could that be? She wasn't expecting anyone. It might be Harry and Ron coming to check up on her seen as they had not seen her since potions, but they could just come in, they have the password. She opened the door and was surprised to see it was Draco.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to be standing in the corridor the whole time?"

She sighed and stepped aside for him to walk in.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I actually came to talk. I want to know how you went being me for a bit, how you found the whole ideal."

Hermione sat on the couch and offered for him to sit down as well.

"I found it quite unnerving to start off with, until I got my feet thanks to the help of Blaise and Pansy."

"Well it seems you did alright then, with them by your side, you couldn't have failed." he said with a smirk.

"What did you think being stuck as a girl Malfoy." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's not something I would willingly do again."

She laughed at his discomfort.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that I could handle being you for those days, sleeping among the boys and keeping up to your reputation and you couldn't handle being me for those few days."

He smiled slightly at that. "No that you put it that way. I don't know how you did it." he said.

"Do you want anything to drink? She asked politely.

"Why not." He said.

Hermione called to Kreacher who appeared in front of her.

"Kreacher could I have a hot chocolate please." she asked politely.

"Yes Miss Hermione." He said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked

"Just the same as you."

"OK Kreacher can you please get two hot chocolates?"

"Yes Miss Hermione. Kreacher will be right back." He said before he dissapeared.

Hermione and Draco sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Kreacher arrived with their drinks.

"Thank you Kreacher." she said with a small smile.

"Kreacher is pleased to help you Miss Hermione." He said before dissapearing again back to the kitchens.

"Is everything alright Malfoy."

He just nodded and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was just wondering after spending time here, I was just wondering if Ron and Harry gave you a tough time."

He just shook his head. He seemed more closed then ever after the switch between the two.

She went to get up to go to the bathroom for a minute when she knocked his arm and his hot chocolate spilt all over his shirt.

She looked shocked for a minute. She really did not mean to do it. When she looked at his face she saw the anger in his eyes and she jumped back a bit, it scared her a little.

He quickly hid the look on his face and lit the fire and took his shirt off to do.

She couldn't help but look and her breath caught in her throat. He noticed her looking.

"What? Can't help looking now that you are in your own body?"

She looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, just sit down Granger." He said with a slight smile on his face.

She sat down but could not bare to look at him. She was blushing enough from seeing his bare chest.

"So how did you get most of the Slytherins to listen to you there? They all seemed a lot more placid when I got back."

"I kept on threatening to hex them if they put a foot out of line around me." She said

He smiled at that. She really did have a mean streak when she wanted to.

"So what happened when you first got up here as me."

"Potter and the Weasel pulled me aside and said to stop acting so me unless I wanted to end up in the infirmary by enraged Gryffindors." He said with a smile.

She looked shocked that they had said that.

He pulled her into him and put his arm around her on the couch.

He snorted "Don't look so shocked. At least I behaved, I didn't really want to face the whole of the Gryffindorks there. I knew I wouldn't have won that battle."

She was surprised that happened but she ws more surprised in the fact that he had his arm around her. She looked at his left arm and saw the edge of the dark mark. She grabbed his arm and turned it over a bit so she could see it properly. She wasn't scared of seeing his mark any more.

"What's got you so interested in the dark mark?" He asked, generally surprised that she wasn't scared of it and wanted to look at it.

"I had seen it when I was you, but never as me." She said, generally curious.

After a few minutes she took his arm off from around her.

"I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day. You can stay if you like."

She waited for a few second to see what he was going to say.

He gave her a small nod so she conjured a pillow and a few blankets for him and headed off to bed.

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter done, still more to go. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I am so thrilled to have all the positive feedback from every one.**


	7. Hermione and Malfoy

Hermione woke up the next day to see Malfoy coming out of her bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him.

"I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to go for a shower before getting ready to go to down for breakfast."

Hermione couldn't say much so she just nodded. She was focusing too much on his chest. He walked out to the common room and closed the door. She got up and had a shower herself. When she got out she saw that he was fully dressed. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed at that.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked politely.

Again, she just nodded. He nodded in return and started to gather up his stuff to go down to the great hall. He had got to the door when she called out.

"Wait."

He turned around and raised and eyebrow as to ask what for.

"Do you have to go yet?"

"No."

He walked back over to her and he held his arms out and she walked into him and his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He could tell she liked him but was not sure yet as to how he felt about her. He didn't want to make anything wierd between them because he had become quite fond of the bushy-haired Gryffindor. They stood there like that for a few minutes. He cast the disillusion charm and walked out. She followed not far behind and they both walked down to breakfast. Hermione sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table and Draco reappeard just as he reached the Slytherin table and sat down with Blaise and Pansy.

Harry and Ron just looked at her for a second.

"What on earth are you doing now, stop looking so sullen."

"Well I'm glad to see your happy I'm back." She said a little snarky.

"Hermione?" They both asked.

"Yes it's me."

"When did you get back to being in your own body."

"Last night."

"If we had known we would have come and said hi."

"Well that really doesn't matter. I'm back and that is what matters." she said with a small smile.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked

"To be honest. I don't know. I miss it all in the other common room and it was good getting to know the other house."

"Hermione have you lost it? It's the Slytherin's your talking about." Ron hissed.

"Well you didn't get to know them for who they are like I did, some where really nice. Did you even try and get to know Malfoy while he was with you?"

They just sat there is silent and looked down at their plates.

"I didn't think so." she said before glancing over at Malfoy before running out of the hall.

* * *

"Malfoy, your here." Pansy said in surprise.

He nodded in acknowledgement and sat down.

"Where did you go last night. We stayed up for ages waiting for you to get back."

He didn't say anything, just looked over at the Gryffindor table at Hermione. They saw where he was looking and they knew exactly where he was.

"What happened when you saw her?" She asked.

"Nothing, we just talked then she went to bed."

"Is that all Draco. I feel there is something you are not telling me."

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

She nodded.

He cast a silencing spell around Pansy, Blaise and himself.

"She was very interested in the dark mark. Wouldn't stop looking at it. She headed off to bed but before doig that asked me to stay the night and got a few blankets for the couch. I couldn't sleep thou she was having a few bad dreams and I couldn't sleep through them. She was being too loud. I'm pretty sure it was from the dark mark that did it."

"Does she even realize how loud she was?"

"I don't think so."

He looked up in time to see what looked like an argument between her friends before she looked over and ran out.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Pansy asked.

Draco just nodded.

She walked out then quickly saw her and called out to her.

"Hermione wait." she yelled.

Hermione stopped and saw Pansy running up after her.

"Pansy how are you?"

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"Draco saw you run out, he told me to get you. He wouldn't do that unless he was worried."

She sneered. "Why would he be worried about me?"

"You tell me? After hearing you quite upset last night then running out of the hall."

"What do you mean about me getting upset last night?"

"He heard you throughout the night from bad dreams, and"

"And what?"

"He will kill me for telling you this, but.."

"But what? Spit it out."

"He thinks it's his fault from you looking at his dark mark."

"How can he think that's his fault?"

"Because he does. You know how sensitive he can be deep down."

"Yeah. Look, just tell him to come see me after classes and I will talk to him about it then."

She nodded and turned back down to go to the great hall.

* * *

"Draco." she said as she got back to the table.

"Pansy did you catch up to her?"

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you."

He nodded and started to get up. She grabbed his arm.

"After classes today, not right now."

He looked confused for a second but nodded.

* * *

Classes seemed to fly by and before Draco knew it was the end of classes already. He cast a disillusion charm and walked up to the Hermione's head girl common room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he just said the password and walked in and waited for her to arrive.

Ten minutes later she got to her common room and walked in to see Draco already waiting there for her.

"I didn't think you would turn up." she said

"But I did." He hesitated for a second. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why do you think it was your fault I had a bad dream?"

"Fucking Pansy." He murmured "Because you were looking at my dark mark just before you went to bed. That would be enough to give anyone nightmares."

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't you Draco."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my dream was not anything to do about your dark mark Draco, it was from the trouble Baddock gave me while I was in your house."

Hermione saw the look of anger in his face before he regained control of his emotions.

"Come sit down." He said to Hermione.

Hermione went and sat down then called Kreacher to ask him to bring some dinner up for them.

"Well I thought you coped with it really well, considering being a Gryffindor." He said with a smile.

She gave a wee smile back.

"Come here." He said and took her in his arms.

"He won't be able to get you again." he said.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Being so nice."

He sat there quietly for a few minutes will trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm not really good at these things, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it OK?"

She nodded

"Since being you for those few days, I got to see who you were deep down, and I liked what I saw. I have some feelings for you Hermione and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Kreacher came in just then with some dinner and some dessert.

They sat there quietly eating for a while until Draco stopped eating and turned around to look at her.

"What is it Draco?" she asked

He just put his arm around her and pulled her closer and she lay her head on his chest.

"I don't know why you like me Draco, I mean we have never had the best past before."

"Just to name a few, you are so smart and extremely sexy." He said before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

She was so surprised by his actions she pulled away quickly. His lips were so soft and smooth. She sat there for a minute. Draco sat there patiently waiting for her response.

"You kissed me." she said quietly.

"Yeah, I did." He said quietly. "Can I kiss you again?"

She thought for a second. "Yes." She whispered.

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She let a soft moan slip out. She put her hands on his waist and slid them up and over his shoulders before reaching them around behind his neck and pulling him closer into the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled out of the kiss. She couldn't help but pout.

"I guess you enjoyed that then." Malfoy said with a slight smirk on his face.

She smiled in embarrassment.

"So where does that leave us?" she asked.

"I don't know. It depends if you want it to go anywhere or not."

She sat there for a second.

"You don't have to answer straight away." He said softly.

She nodded. She would have to have a think about it. She knew what would happen is she said yes and she wated to make sure she was willing for that to happen.

She heard someone say the password outside.

She looked a bit worried for a second.

"Say no more." He whispered before casting the disillusion charm and dissapearing.

Harry walked in.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok. We didn't see you at dinner."

"Yeah I'm alright, I was just about to go to sleep. Can I talk to you tomorrow Harry?"

"Sure." He said before kissing her on the forehead and walking to the door.

"I'm glad your back." He said smiling before leaving her common room.

Malfoy reappeared.

"Well I never thought I would see the day that you would lie to spend some time with a Malfoy." He said with a smirk.

She blushed at that.

"Come sit back down Draco." she said

"Depends were you planning on going to sleep?"

"I was thinking of it."

"Well I might go and let you sleep." He said, giving her another small kiss on the lips before heading to the door.

"Draco wait." she said

He stopped and turned around.

"I Want you to stay. I don't want another bad dream." She said.

"OK." He said before picking her up and carrying her into her bedroom and putting her in her bed. He kissed her on the forehead and started to walk into the common room.

"Where are you going Draco." She asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch again."

"I would like it if you slept in here." She said

He looked confused for a second.

"I'm sorry, that was a silly question." she said starting to lie back down.

"No, it's fine. I was just surprised that you were going to let an ex-death eater so close to you while you slept."

He walked over and took his shirt off before hopping into bed with her.

She looked up at him for a few seconds.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." she said quietly.

"Well you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you in your sleep."

"I know." she said

"Well you can go to sleep then." He said softly.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." She said.

"What do you want to do." He asked.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back passionately. They were lying there kissing for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"I need you to stop now Hermione. I don't want to feel the need to go further when you might not be ready for it." he said.

She nodded at him before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.


	8. Coming Out

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very rested. She looked across her to see Draco lying across from her sleeping silently. She couldn't help think how adorable he looked while he slept. It was the first time she had ever seen him as relaxed as that before. She snuggled up on his chest again and thinking about what he said last night. If he was willing to fight with her, then she was willing to fight for him. Snuggling up to him made her feel the safest she had ever felt before in her life and she liked it. She gave him a small kiss on his chest and went back to snuggling him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her then and looked down at her. He couldn't help but think how beatiful she was.

"Are you awake." he asked her quietly.

She gave a small nod and kissed him once more on the chest. He pushed her back and kissed her pasionately on the mouth. She let out a wee groin and pulled him in closer to her to deapen the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away. He looked down at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Have you thought anymore about my question last night?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Your going to have to do better then that." He said with a small laugh.

"Yes, I have thought about it more."

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I decided that if you are willing to stand by me and fight, I am willing to fight for you." she said.

He gave her a small smile. "That that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, I would like to give it a go, as us." she said with a smile.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." He said with a playful smirk on his face.

He went to kiss her but then they heard the door closing. She motioned for him to hide so he cast the disillusion charm. He didn't want to miss this.

"Not right now. I'll tell him later but not right now." she whispered before getting out of bed.

She walked out of her bedroom and saw Harry sitting on the couch waiting for her. Malfoy quietly followed behind her.

"Hey Harry." she said as she sat on the couch beside him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Are you going to come down for breakfast?"

Just as she was about to answer she felt a tickle on her shoulder and felt Malfoys hand on her shoulder. She slowly lowered her hand.

"Actually I was planning on studying today. I'll get something from the kitchens."

"Alright. I'll come and see you later on."

"Not unless you want to be studying too."

"OK, I might pass." He said with a smile and kissed her on the cheek before getting up.

Malfoy tightened his grip on her shoulder. He let go and just before harry stepped outside she saw him almost fall out and the door shut behind him.

Malfoy reappeared, rage on his face. _How dare he kiss her, how dare he kiss his woman._

"It's alright Draco."

"Next time I see him kiss you, I will hex him." he said

He saw the anxious look on Hermione's face and calmed down almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to get so angry."

"When are you going to be telling them?"

"I thought we should leave it for a few days? With you just being my little secret for now." she said with a smirk.

"Well that sounds tempting miss Granger." He sais mockingly. "I dont mind being you dirty little secret." he smirked.

She grabbed him and pulled him in and gave him a big kiss and pulled him to sit on the couch.

They sat there for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"I am really glad mother won the argument for where to send me." he said softly while holding her hand.

"What do you mean Draco?"

"My father wanted to send me to Durmstrang instead of hogwarts."

"Why did he want to do that?"

"Because Durmstrang focuses on the dark arts and not much more then that."

"He wanted me to be trained so when it came time, if Voldemort rose again then I would be ready at a younger age to join him, but mother wanted me to go to school closer to home and she finally won the argument to send me here. I never wanted to join him, I was never ready. My father pushed me into it and as I result I got this." he said and pulled up his sleeve. "I was the only one to avoid going to Azkaban Prison" he looked saddened by the whole talk.

"Draco, I never knew. How on earth do you cope with that?"

"I just go through how I have been the last year and a half, I lash out and I make myself scarce. I don't know how else to deal with it." He said softly.

She leaned into him. "You don't have to do it alone any more." She said quietly.

"So how are you going to tell Scarhead and the Weasel about all this?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." She said. "I was thinking of just getting them both into the room together and tell them."

"How do you think they will react to that?"

"Not good no matter how I do it so I have to be careful how I do it. I will do it tomorrow night, but I want you to be there."

"Do you think that would be wise Hermione? I don't think they would appreciate the me being there too. I might get hexed."

"Well I want you there in the background and to come out when I call out."

"I think I can do that." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

They sat there in each other's arms for a while before she feel asleep on him from him running her fingers up and down her spine.

Next thing she knew it was already dinner time.

"I think we should go down to dinner." She said.

"Alright, you go first and I'll follow." he said with a smile before disappearing.

She walked down and sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"How did your study go?" They asked her the second she sat down.

"As well as it usually goes."

Malfoy walked in just as she started getting some food and sat down at this table. She couldn't help but look over and he gave her a sly smile in return.

* * *

"Malfoy, where have you been? We haven't seen you all day?" Pansy said.

"I've been busy." he said

"Care to be more specific?"

Draco just glared at her to say to drop it and started eating. He looked over at the Gryffindor table again to see Hermione talking to Ginny Weasley and couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked.

"Why are you looking at Granger?"

He just glared at her.

She gasped. "You were there again last night and today weren't you?"

He just nodded, "But it's not what you think."

"How do you know what I think?"

"I don't know, guy staying at girls, what would usually pop into your mind as happening Pansy? And that is not what happened."

She looked slightly disappointed at that.

"What?"

"I just think you would be a good couple." She said. "You know I just want you to be happy."

Draco nodded.

"I still think there is more to it then you are saying."

He shot a menacing look at her.

"Are you dating her or something?"

He couldn't help but blush for a second when she said that.

"You are, aren't you?" she asked accusingly. He just nodded. "Then why is Potter and Weasley still so happy?"

"They don't know yet."

"What? When is she going to tell them?"

"Tomorrow, but until then I don't mind being her dirty little secret." He said with an devilish grin on his face.

Pansy just smiled and looked over at Hermione with understanding. Which made Hermione blush and look away. With living with the witch for a few days, she got to know her and knew she would be good for Draco.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Hermione as she went up to the owlery to get three owls to send to her friends. Each note with identical messages on them

 **Meet me in my common room tonight at 7 o'clock. I have important news to tell you. Please knock before coming in.**

She wrote the names of Harry, Ron and Ginny on the notes before sending the owls off then went up to her room. Draco was still waiting patiently for her to get back when she got there.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?"

"I'm sure. I just want to get it over and done with and besides I have already sent off the notes."

Drace gave her a huge hug. She was a lot braver then he thought. Willing to go up against her friends to be with him. It was probably the most scariest thing she had done in a while.

He kissed her. "You really are the bravest witch I know." He said with a smile.

The day went by as quickly as it could have possibly been.

It was just about dinner time so she asked Kreacher to bring up some dinner and two hot chocolates. It wasn't long before he was back and they ate before came the knock on the door that she had been dreading all day. She looked over at Malfoy who nodded in understanding and disillusioned himself before they could enter.

"Hi Hermione" Ginny said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi." She said to her friends as they sat down on the sofa.

"You wanted to tell us something?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It is something that is going to be difficult to tell you but I need you to be open-minded and just listen before you say anything please." she said

They all nodded in unison.

"Well I am actually seeing someone at the moment, someone who I like very much."

Ginny squealed in excitement. "Tell us everything! Is he good looking? How long have you been seeing him? What's he like? Have you kissed him yet?"

Hermione blushed at all the questions.

"Well, it's what I wanted to talk to you about and instead of telling you I just thought I would show you who it is."

"What are they here now?" Ginny asked all excited.

Hermione just nodded, standing up.

"Well where is he?"

"He is right here. You can come out now." She said and before everyone's eyes a tall man with pure white hair and stunning grey eyes appeared standing beside her with his arm around her shoulder.

They all looked at them in stunned silence for a minute before Ron exploded in anger

" **WHAT!** "


	9. The Hex

_"Well where is he?"_

 _"He is right here. You can come out now." She said and before everyone's eyes a tall man with pure white hair and stunning grey eyes appeared standing beside her with his arm around her shoulder._

 _They all looked at them in stunned silence for a minute before Ron exploded in anger_

 _"WHAT!"_

* * *

"Hermione what were you thinking?" Ron yelled

"What is it any of your business Weasel?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean by that ferret, it's my business she's my friend, now what the hell have you done to her to make her run to you?"

"Who says I did anything Weasel?"

"Because your Malfoy, you always manipulate people now if you don't get away from her I will hex you."

"You stay away from him." Hermione sneered.

"What? Are you sticking up for him now?"

"If you are going to be like that you can leave." She said

"Not before I do this first." He yelled jumping up and shooting a hex at Malfoy.

Hermione jumped in the way and took the hex for Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as Draco went to pick her up.

"Keep away from her." Ron yelled.

"Why, so you can hex her again?" He sneered.

Ron raised his wand again.

Draco shot a hex at both Harry and Ron who crumpled on the floor in pain then turned to Ginny.

"Make sure these two imbeciles are gone by the time I bring Hermione back." Her growled, baring his teeth.

* * *

Draco was almost at the infirmary when he sent a patronus off to Madam Pomfrey to tell her to get to the infirmary and one to McGonagall. By the time he reached the door they were both there waiting for him.

"What happened to Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked in shock when he saw Malfoy carrying her towards them.

"Weasley attacked her." He said, a hurt and angry look on his face.

"Now why would he do that Mr Malfoy?"

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself, Professor?" He spat.

McGonagall walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Madam Pomfrey showed Malfoy to an empty bed to put Hermione on. She quickly looked over her.

"Is she going to be OK?" Draco asked, looking worried.

"It was a nasty hex, she will be out for a few days, but she will be ok. There may be scaring where the hex hit."

Draco looked at her and then noticed blood on his clothes. He looked at Hermione and saw there was blood on her stomach and lifted up her shirt. There was a long wound going from her stomach right to her side. His rage over took his need to comfort. He kissed her on the forehead and went over to Madam Pomfrey.

"I am going for a bit but I will be back and I will not take no for an answer."

"Mr Malfoy, you know the rules of visiting hours."

"Well I'm either here with your knowledge or here without your knowledge but either way I will be here and you can not make me leave her."

Madam Pomfrey sighed in surrender. Malfoy nodded his thanks before walking out of the infirmary.

* * *

McGonagall just got up to Gryffindor towers and entered when she saw both Potter and Weasley sitting on the sofa in front of the fire getting over the attack that Malfoy just gave them.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, can any of you tell me what happened tonight to put Miss Granger in the infirmary."

Neither of them said anything, then came a vicious knock on the common room portrait. Ginny went and opened the door with her wand raised.

"Where are they?" He yelled.

When Ginny didn't answer he yelled again.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

She was still in shock to answer. He pushed his way in and saw them sitting down calmly in front of the fire.

"How you can call yourself Gryffindor's I don't know, do you even know what you did to her tonight?" He yelled.

They both just sat quietly. They looked up at him and was in shock at what they say. The rage on his face, he was covered in blood.

"You tore her open with that hex Weasley, she has a massive chunk out of her stomach. Your lucky there is a teacher here right now or I'd kill you on the spot for what you did to her."

He still just sat there looking guilty as ever.

"Mr Malfoy will you calm down and tell me what happened after I left." McGonagall asked.

"If the blood isn't enough of an indication for you, Hermione is in the infirmary, bleeding all over the place thanks to this good for nothing Weasley." He growled.

McGonagall went pale and rushed from the common room.

"Seen as I can't kill you I will just settle with this instead." He shot a stinging hex in his face and for good measure kicked him in the stomach. "And to think, this is you getting off light." he said before storming out to follow McGonagall back to the infirmary.

Malfoy ran down to the infirmary straight past McGonagall. He went and sat at her side and stayed there watching Madam Pomfrey work. After what felt like forever she stopped and grabbed a few potions from her office. She went back over to her and poured one of the potions on her wound on her side, and also gave her a blood replenishing potion and lastly a sleeping potion so she could sleep for a few hours and recover from the hex.

"Is she going to be ok?" Malfoy asked.

"I have done all I can for now, you will have to wait till morning to see if the hex that was cast at her will have any lasting damage." Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco sat by her bed, holding her hand. He couldn't help but think how truly brave she was, not only going against everything to be with him, but then she jumped in front of a hex to save him, to stop him from being where he should be right now. She was the only thing that made him realize all the good that he had in his life, including her and just to prove how good she was, she jumped in front of her best friend to stop the hex. He never even thought that Weasley could be a spell like that, but he had and the fact now remained that she was in a lot of danger thanks to them and he didn't know if she was going to be ok or not. Just then he heard someone walk in. He turned around to see Potter and Weasley standing there. He could not believe they even had the guts to step foot in the infirmary to see her after what they did.

"Is she going to be OK?" Ron asked.

"How would I know Weasel, Pomfrey doesn't even know if she will be OK, so how the fuck should I know."

They walked over to her.

"If you touch her, I will hex you into oblivion." Malfoy warned.

They backed off a bit, watching from a distance.

"What are you still doing here?" he yelled, "Get away from her."

They just stood there for a minute before Malfoy pulled out his wand and cast a hex to the side of them.

"No get out, because next time I won't miss." He said

He waited for them to walk out before walking slowly back to Hermione's side and sat down, he grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed her fingers as softly as he could before a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

 **AN: I know it is a sad chapter. I still have to write the next chapter to tell what happens next but it will be worth the wait.**


	10. The final days of school

Draco sat by Hermione's side all night hoping that she would wake up soon. When the sun finally shone threw the window of the infirmary Draco sat up to see Hermione still asleep on the bed. He sat there watching her for a few minutes when her eyelids fluttered and she woke up. She looked over at Draco sitting beside her and he smiled at her, glad she finally woke up.

"Draco, is everything ok? What happened?"

"Ron attacked when you told them about us." he said sadly.

"He attacked me?" She asked sadness on her face.

"He attacked me, but you jumped in front of me before I could do anything."

She looked in understanding.

"Are you OK? You look like you haven't even had a wee bit of sleep."

"Your in here and your asking how I am?" he asked slightly amused.

She looked at him annoyed for not answering her question.

"Yes I'm fine." he saw Madam Pomfrey walking around in her office. "Just excuse me for a second. I told Pomfrey I'd let her know when you woke." He said kissing her on the forehead before getting up.

Madam Pomfrey looked up when her door opened.

"Mr Malfoy, is everything OK?"

"She's awake." he said before Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office, Draco following.

"Miss Granger, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a heard of Hippogriff."

Madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding, giving her a potion for her headache

"After the hex that you got hit with, it is not surprising Miss Granger."

She checked her stomach and looked like she was pleased with the results. "It will take a few more days to heal properly, but once you feel better you can go, I will just have to give you some potions to take with you."

"OK thank you."

Draco sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"I was so worried." He said

"Well I'll be fine, you heard Pomfrey, I'll be out as soon as I feel better."

Just then the infirmary doors burst open and Pansy and Blaise rushed in.

"What are you doing here?" Draco growled.

"We heard you were in the infirmary so we came to check up on you."

They looked around and saw Hermione lying in bed.

"Is she alright?" they asked Draco.

"She's going to be fine."

"What happened?

"The Weasel attacked her."

"What? Why would they do that? She is meant to be there friend."

"She told them about us." He said sounding a bit pained at that.

"I am still here you know. Stop talking abut me like I'm not"

They looked over at her. "I'm sorry." said Draco holding her hand.

"I want to leave."

He nodded and went to get Madam Pomfrey.

He was in there for a few minutes before they both came out of the office. Madam Pomfrey held out two potions for her. One was for the pain and the other was to help her sleep that night.

"Now I want you to take it easy. Which means no going to class if you don't think you can handle it."

"OK, lets go." She said to Draco. She got out of bed and almost fell over as she stood. Draco quickly put his arm around her to steady her but decided to carry her instead and started taking her up to her common room.

"Why are we going up here? Isn't it time for lunch?"

"I'll get Kreacher to bring up some food" He said

"I want to eat in the hall."

"Are you sure your up to it?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, but your sitting with me." He stated looking concerned.

She nodded.

He took her into the great hall and walked straight over to the Slytherin hall with Pansy and Blaise at his side. He sat her right beside him, his arm still behind her back.

They all looked over in shock and he glared at his house and they quickly turned away.

He put some food on her plate and helped her to eat. She glanced up at the Gryffindor table to see her friends watching her looking upset and the rest of the table where glaring at her and looking confused.

She tried to stand up and glared at Harry and Ron and said straight away "If you didn't want me to sit away from you, you shouldn't have attacked me." she said. Everything went quiet and everyone looked at them. She sat down again before she fell over. Lunch finished quite quickly which was good for her.

Draco carried her up to her common room despite her protesting and sat her on her couch.

"You could barely handle lunch, how are you meant to handle class?" he said

She knew he was right and relaxed. He pulled up her shirt slightly and looked at her stomach. It was almost completely gone. He smiled at that but there was still sadness in his face.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." he whispered.

He passed her the sleeping potion knowing she needed it and she fell asleep straight away. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out to find Pansy.

It didn't take him long to find them.

"Is she alright?"

"She has fallen asleep."

They nodded. "I wont be in classes today. I want you to tell the teahers."

"OK." she said before he walked off again.

He got up to the common room to see that Harry and Ron had gone in there and were standing around.

"Get out." he said

They didn't move.

"Get out now before you cause more damage."

They left not wanting to cause any more damage. Draco went and sat down for a bit before walking to her bedroom to check up on her. She looked uncomfortable so he went over and stroked her cheek. She settled down straight away.

He sat down beside her bed to keep an eye on her. Ginny walked in at that point.

"Is she OK?"

"No thanks to your idiotic brother."

She nodded. "He is a bit of an idiot."

"Just an idiot?"

She had to laugh at that.

"I see she's sleeping so I'll let her rest. Can you let me know when she wakes?"

He nodded.

She gave him a smile to say thanks before walking out.

He was starting to get hungry so walked out to the common room and called Kreacher.

"Hello Master Malfoy. What can Kreacher do for you?"

"I want you to bring up some dinner please Kreacher."

"Yes Master Malfoy."

It took a few minutes for Kreacher to get back up. Malfoy quietly ate his food and went and sat at Hermione's side once more. He ended up falling asleep at her side.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find Malfoy asleep in the chair right next to her bed with his head resting on the bed right at the edge. She tried to sit up and felt a bit sore and looked at her side to see the scar. No wonder she was so weak yesterday.

She looked out the window and saw it was dark out. She must have slept the rest of the day. He stirred at the sound of the blankets ruffling and looked up. He was happy to see her awake and sent off a patronus to Ginny who came running into the common room in a matter of minutes.

"Hermione? Are you OK?" She called running into the bedroom.

She smiled at her friend. "I'll be fine."

Ginny looked relieved and went and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I'm so sor-." Ginny started saying.

Hermione held up her hand to stop her. "I don't want your apology Ginny, I want your friendship, your understanding. They might not understand but I know you will in the fact that I love this man." she said looking over at Malfoy.

They both looked at her in shock.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered.

Draco leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

She went to get up.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to go get something to eat then I'm giving those boys a piece of my mind." She said before calling Kreacher and asking for some food.

Kreacher came back with some food almost instantly. She quickly ate then got to her feet once more.

"Hermione, I can't let you go by yourself."

"Well come with me then."

Draco and Ginny followed her out of her common room and into the Gryffindor common room and up to Harry and Ron's room.

"Ronald Weasley, what the hell were you playng at yesterday!" she yelled.

Ron woke with a start and looked up to see Hermione. To say she looked angry was an understatement. He looked behind her to see Malfoy standing there thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it wasn't meant for you it was meant for him."

"So that makes it any better?" she yelled. "Look at this!" she screamed and showed the scar he created from his hex. "Is that what you wanted to do to someone."

He hung his head in shame.

"I didn't think so." She said quietly before heading to the door, Malfoy and Ginny followed her out. Ginny went back up to her room and Malfoy walked back with Hermione to her room.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Ron said to Harry

"I don't know, just give her time."

"Yeah your right, she will come around, she always does." He said before rolling back over and going back to sleep.

 _I don't think she will this time,_ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione sat in her room not sure of what to do, she went back and snuggled down into her bed, and asked Malfoy to join her. He took off his shirt and climbed into bed as well and pulled her in for a cuddle. She lay awake in his arms, too wired up to sleep. She decided to grab a book and read instead. Before she knew it, it was morning. She looked over at Malfoy who was still fast asleep. she got up and went into her common room and called for Kreacher to bring up some breakfast for both her and Draco.

"Hermione." he called out from the bedroom sounding worried.

"I'm just out here. Come have some breakfast." She called out.

When he walked out he was pleased to see she was much better.

"Well someone is much happier today." He said smiling at her.

"Well I'm feeling a lot better." she said

Just then Harry walked into her common room.

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked.

"I bought something over for Hermione." he said and turning to her before Draco could say anything else. He put down a box of chocolate frogs. "I know it doesn't make up for it, but we are willing to try Hermione."

Draco was about to say something when Hermione spoke.

"I don't want your apology, I wanted a friend the other day, and neither of you were there, instead you did the worst thing possible." He hung his head in shame.

"Well that's a start anyway." she said, "But just let me eat my breakfast in piece. I hope you know I won't be able to trust you after that."

She sat down and ate her breakfast in piece and quiet with Draco.

Over the next few days, Harry and Ron were trying to do anything and everything to make it up to her. In the end she gave up in thinking that they were going to listen to the fact that she didn't want all that done. She was just happy they were talking to her even thou it would never be the same again for her.

It wasn't long till the end of the year and she was pleased at the thought that it wouldn't be long till she was home.

* * *

 **AN: I know these last two chapter's were quite sad but I promise the next one will be a lot better**


	11. 8 years later

**8 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Hermione, got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She was half way through making breakfast when her son came running into the room.

"Good morning mum." He called on the way past.

"No running in the house."

"Sorry mum" he said as he stopped to look his mother in the face as he said this.

"Why don't you go and wake up your father and tell him his breakfast will be on the table in five."

"OK." He said with a big smile before running off before Hermione could tell him not to again.

It was not often that he was allowed to wake up his father because he never liked being woken up but it was almost 10:30 in the morning already.

"Wake up dad." He said to his father. "Mum said breakfast is ready."

"Ok, thank you Scorpius, tell mum I will be down in a minute." Draco said.

"Ok." Scorpius said with a big smile. He went to run out the door.

"Hold it young man. What have we told you about running in the house."

"Sorry dad."

"Is your sister awake yet?"

"Yes she has been playing with Albus, James and Lily."

"OK I'm coming down now."

He got up and quickly dressed then walked briskly down the stairs to the sitting room and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said.

"Good morning to you too. Did you forget the Potters and the Weasleys were coming over today?"

"Almost." He said with a small smirk.

* * *

Draco walked out into the garden to see Harry and Ginny sitting outside watching all the kids play.

"Hello Potter." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy." He said in return.

"When is Weasley and his wife getting here with the kids?"

"They should be here any minute." Hermione called through.

Just then the floo network went off. Next minute the Weasley's all walked through.

"Hello Hermione." Ron said with a smile.

"Hello Ronald, how are you and the family today."

"We are all very good, thank you." Luna replied

"Why don't the kids go and play with the other kids in the garden?" Hermione suggested.

Off the kids went to play and Ron and Luna went outside to sit with Harry, Luna and Draco.

"Look at them all," Hermione said, watching the kids play "And look at how far we have come since school."

They all sat there thinking for a while about where they were at school before getting along.

"Wow we really have come far." Ron said "Who would have thought I would willingly step into Malfoy Manor then."

They just started laughing.

"I never thought I would be married to the most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts then." Draco said, making Hermione blush.

Harry and Ron pretended to gag. "Stop that you two." Hermione called out to the two boys.

"Alright, lets get ready to go." She said to her friends.

"Scorpius, Giana, are you ready to go?" Draco called out.

"Yes dad." They both called out.

"OK lets go."

They all gathered up at the floo network ready to go to on an adventure through Diagon Alley before all going to Molly Weasley's for their Sunday lunch.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all liked the story all up, would love to hear all the feedback anyone has to give. :)**


End file.
